221B Baker
by DaltonGirl36
Summary: AU; it's college time for Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Moriarty, Lestrade and Anderson. Sherlock and Mycroft move in to room at Mrs Hudson's old flat. They are really low on money what with college funds and stuff, and also the fact none of them have jobs. So then Sherlock and Mycroft send out an ad for tenants. Which then Moriarty appears, then John, then Lestrade and finally Anderson


**Hey I hope you do like the first chapter!**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was not a very particular social person, some people went far enough to say he was a psychopath. But I would like to say he most definitely is not, he is a high functioning sociopath.

Sherlock has a brother Mycroft Holmes, obviously like other brothers they most certainly do not get along. Though despite their differences Mycroft still worries deeply about his brother. Mycroft is 28 majoring at college in government, and Sherlock is 24 and is majoring in science, minoring in music and composing.

They live in London, England in a small flat on Baker street. Well to be precise 221B Baker street. The house lady's name was Mrs Hudson, she was a sweet old woman, letting Mycroft and Sherlock rooming in her old creaky flat.

Even though Mycroft and Sherlock were rooming it still was barely enough to pay rent every month, especially because Sherlock and Mycroft do not have jobs. They needed more flatmates. So they did what any person looking for a flatmate in college would do, they put an ad out.

So far they have had one person reply to the ad. James Moriarty, strange fellow he kept to himself and only came down from his room when he smelt food and or tea. Sherlock and Moriarty did not dislike each other but they didn't seem to get on either. And Mycroft and Moriarty just hated each other to the bone. Mrs. Hudson thought he was sweet and liked that he actually cleaned up after himself.

But even with Jim moving in it still wasn't enough for the rent, they had one more room to fill. Which brings us to where they are now.

* * *

"Sherlock?!" a distressed Mycroft yelled from where he stood glaring at the pile of laundry on Sherlock's bed. You see Sherlock and Mycroft sadly can only afford one bedroom so they share the master bedroom.

"what." Sherlock said coldly from where he sat eyes closed but face turned so it was like he was looking out the window, legs crossed and arms resting in a meditation position.

"When are you going to do laundry?" Mycroft asked trying not to get too angered by this small notion.

"When I have time." Sherlock said voice low and annoyed, Mycorft groaned.

"For gods sakes brother!" Mycroft yelled, his umbrella hit the floor angrily, "I need you to do it now."

"I'm busy." Sherlock spat, his eyes opening wide, he turned his head.

Before Mycroft could yell at Sherlock some more the door creaked open and a sleepy looking 27 year old poked their head in. It was Jim, his brown hair was mussed from either not sleeping and or sleeping.

"Will you two stop bickering, you sound like an old married couple." Jim said rubbing his tired brown eyes, Mycroft's face twisted into disgust after Jim mentioned them being an old married couple, Sherlock just chuckled a bit.

"We are nothing like an old married couple." Mycroft spat looking at Sherlock, "Are we?" Mycroft asked his brother who just chuckled.

"Oh my god, I need new people at this apartment you are both mad." Mycroft said rubbing his hands over his face and walking out of the large room.

"Oi we aren't mad you twat." Jim yelled angrily after the man.

"You also have Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yelled after his brother, who just yelled back, "SHE IS AN OLD WOMAN, AND I DON'T EXACTLY LIKE HER COMPANY."

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock yelled, Jim just covered his ear and walked back up the stairs to his room.

"Excuse you." They heard a sweet voice say from the living room, "Mycroft I was going to offer you tea but not anymore." Sherlock heard Mycroft groan angrily.

"I am going out." Mycroft yelled then there was thumping of someone running down stairs and finally a slam of the door.

* * *

After Mycroft's little tantrum, Mrs Hudson walked into the Homes' room. Sherlock heard her make a disgruntled noise, but she didn't bicker him about the mess.

"Would you like some te-" Mrs. Hudson was cut right off when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock who looked at Mrs. Hudson. They did that for a while until Mrs. Hudson groaned and yelled, "I AM NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock yelled not getting out of his position by the window.

Sherlock's ears perked up when he heard hushed voices coming up from the door.

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked cautiously, Sherlock's posture slumped and he peeked one eye open.

"What." He asked coakley.

"This is John Watson, he saw your ad." Mrs. Hudson said, Sherlock's eyes widened and he jumped up almost falling over.

"Hello! Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said, the blonde short man in front of him eyes widened once he saw Sherlock.

"Hi!" John said, Sherlock smiled briefly at him and reached his hand out in a motion for John to shake it.

"So you're looking for a flat?" Sherlock asked releasing John's hand.

"Um yes I am. I don't need a big room, I am a particularly small person." John said cracking a grin.

"Across the hall and I hope you don't mind violin." Sherlock said eyeing John to see if his mood would change.

"Oh no not at all." John said, looking Sherlock dead in the eye.

"Well then. Welcome to Holmes Holme." Sherlock said cracking a grin at John.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! comment and review on what you think, I guess? **

**LOVE YOU ALL till the next time **


End file.
